San Fransokyo: El hogar de los héroes
by BigHero6Fan
Summary: Hikaru, la contrapartida femenina de Hiro Hamada, entra a la "escuela de nerds" en un proyecto relacionado con misiles y robots para el ejército. Lo que no saben es en qué se convertirán. Nuevos héroes salen al descubierto


_**Buanoo... Primer fanfiction que hago en español porque... La mayoría están en ingles! En fin... PORFAVOR: NO COMENTARIOS OFENSIVOS, OK?**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :3 Y MANDEN REVIEWS. Esto es más como un episodio piloto así que no esperen la acción hasta próximos capítulos**_

_**DISCLAIMER: NO ME PERTENECE NINGÚN PERSONAJE, EXEPTO HIKARU Y MARIO**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1: La contrapartida de Hiro<strong>_

Se ve una chica de unos… 12? Tal vez 13 años. Tiene cabello castaño, tirando a rojizo oscuro, con ojos marrones. Su cabello está suelto sobre sus hombros, con una diadema roja sujetando su pequeño copete, que de todas maneras se sale de la diadema. Trae una chaqueta y muñequeras a juego. Es azul marino con unas cuantas partes blancas. Se le ve una playera no muy usada, pero no nueva, de color rosa pastel con las palabras: _**STATUS: FIGHTING GRAVITY**_. Usa una falda de mezclilla, sujetada con un cinturón de listón rojo. Suspira mientras ve el plano en el que ha invertido todo su tiempo.

-Amelia! ¿Por qué tengo que terminar esto? No sería mucho más fácil decirle a Hiro que lo termine? –Sugiere la chica. Toma un vaso de agua y se lo hecha en la cabeza-

-¡Te dije que dejaras de echarte cubetazos de agua, Hikaru! Te vas a enfermar, niña. Oye, Amelia no está, estrellita. Me quedé a cargo de la planificación –Otra voz, de un hombre de mediana edad le responde-

-No me eché ningún cubetazo, Mario. Solamente estoy innovando la manera de tomar agua. Mira, aparte de tomar agua tu cabello se moja. –Miente la niña mientras esconde el vaso e intenta secar todo el cochinero que hizo-

-Te aseguro de que así nunca te dejan entrar al laboratorio

Hikaru suspira mientras observa al hombre: cabello corto negro, ojos azules zafiro, jeans y una playera naranja de polo simple.

-Fue tu idea, Mario. Que aceptaran al fenómeno de Hiro Amador… -Mario no la deja terminar, pues habla en su lugar

-Hiro Hamada. No es tan difícil de recordar querida

-Ya se, ya se. Pero de todas maneras, que lo hayan aceptado a él no significa que a mí sí. Aparte, el va a tomar clases, mientras que yo solamente voy al laboratorio –Hikaru protesta mientras que hace un puño con sus manos, sus nudillos rojos por el trabajo que había hecho ese día

-Mira, Ethel y la rubia ya dijeron que te iban a dejar. Aparte, eres un orgullo de San Fransokyo

-Está bien. Pero primero quiero ver a Honey Lemon

Mario asiente y se va del cuarto. Llama a unas cuantas personas, y vienen con una chica alta y rubia, de aspecto hípster por sus lentes rosados. La saluda y sonríe:

-Hikaru! Te esperaba… Mmm… No me gusta mucho este trabajo: ¿segura que es posible sin ecuaciones? A pesar de que se que no te gusta mucho esto y estas cansada, necesitamos esto si queremos que sea preciso. Oh, mira! Creo que sé como hacer esto –Garabatea algunas cosas- Mira, solo sigue estos pasos y obtendrás más fácilmente los resultados que necesites.

-Gracias, Honey. Pero no sé si me van a dejar usar el laboratorio así como así.

-Pues mira… En primer lugar si te tienen haciendo este proyecto es porque confían en ti en tus conocimientos. Porque, piensa bien, nadie pone a una niña de 13 a construir robots inteligentes para pruebas en el ejército –Apunta Honey Lemon-

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón… Pero no soy una niña pequeña –Protesta Hikaru

Honey se ríe –Ya lo se, pero si eres tierna, al igual que Hiro

-Y… ¿Cómo es él? –Pregunta Hikaru con curiosidad

Honey le da una mirada traviesa –Ya sabrás! Porque te voy a convencer de tomar las clases.

Ella asiente lentamente. Las dos se pasaron la tarde hablando y tomando varios selfies, para próximamente enseñárselos al equipo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 días después<strong>_

Hikaru entra al laboratorio. Esta vez trae la misma playera, pero sin sudadera y con jeans. Voltea a ambos lados, pues no quiere echar a perder ningún proyecto importante. Ve a un chico, menor que los que había visto y lo saluda.

-Buenos… Días?

-Días –afirma el muchacho-

-Me preguntaba si sabías dónde estaba el laboratorio de Hiro Ama… -pausa por un momento- Hiro Hamada

El muchacho sonríe con ironía –Estás hablando con el "dueño" de ese laboratorio –Extiende su mano- Soy Hiro

Ella lo saluda –Soy Hikaru… Me habían dicho que mi laboratorio estaba al lado del tuyo…

-Oh, conque eres tu! La verdad te esperaba más grande. Trabajando con robots, no?

-Si. Son para trabajos de entrenamiento en el ejército

-Bueno, sígueme. Quizá luego te puedo ayudar con los robots. Ah, y quiero que conozcas a Baymax! Mi… Robot –Dice, su mirada se entristece al recordar al que lo hizo. Sacude su cabeza energéticamente y camina directamente a su laboratorio, seguído por Hiraku. Le enseña el lugar y la deja ahí

Cuando Hiro se va, le espera Lemon con la cara sonriente -¡Te dije que te iba a agradar!

El sonríe pero sigue callado, ordenando sus pensamientos…


End file.
